


Making Love to Chilton for the First Time

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, LLF Comment Project, PIV, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Frederick feels insecure about his body after Gideon's attack. He really wants to sleep with you, but he's scared you'll reject him when you see his scar.Set after season 2 of Hannibal.





	Making Love to Chilton for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [mrschiltoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat)

“Do you … are you really sure about this?” Frederick’s voice was unusually timid.

You were sitting next to each other on the edge of your bed, holding hands.

You found it adorable that he needed to make sure you were both on the same page. That this wasn’t a huge misunderstanding. From the occasional remark he had made you knew it wouldn’t have been the first time that he had completely misinterpreted a woman’s behavior towards him.

But the day had already been perfect: dinner at Petit Louis, a stroll along Baltimore’s waterfront promenade. Sitting on a bench, watching the sunset. The summer breeze. His strong arm around your shoulder. It was then that he’d taken a deep breath and confessed that he loved you. You hadn’t been exactly surprised, but actually hearing the words made you feel like your heart was going to explode from happiness. 

“I love you too.”

Neither of you had said another word until you’d arrived at your house and you’d asked him if he wanted to come inside. Despite your nervousness you’d succeeded in making it sound flirtatious, but to make sure that he’d really get the message, you had placed your left hand high up his thigh. Never before had you seen a man unfasten his seat belt and getting out of his car so quickly.

And now you were in your bedroom.

 

“Yes, I’m sure, Freddy.”

“Good.” And after a slightly awkward pause. “You’re so beautiful.”

One would’ve thought that an intelligent and sophisticated man like Frederick was able to come up with something less cliché. But the way he said it and the way he looked at you when he did turned it into something extraordinary.

Determined to prove his point, he leaned forward and kissed you on the side of your neck. His lips touched your skin for merely a second, but it felt so overwhelming that you drew in a quick breath. He began to kiss all over your collarbone, relishing the little moans that escaped you whenever his lips brushed over your sensitive skin.

Suddenly his hands were fumbling with the buttons of your blouse while you swiftly unzipped his pants. Before you knew it, he was only wearing his t-shirt and boxers. With one surprisingly expert movement he had unclasped your bra and you were splayed out in front of him on the bed, wearing nothing but your silk panties.

He leaned down, hovering seductively close over you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and—fuck, you couldn’t help it, your hips bucked upward against him. Frederick flashed you a smug smile. His kisses were more intense and demanding now as his lips began to trail a path towards your left breast. You sighed when his tongue darted out and you felt his lips closing around your fully hard nipple. Frederick had been almost completely quiet up to now, but he couldn’t hold back a moan. He loved it. He took his fair time. And then it was your time to moan, but this time in frustration as he let go of you and the cool air brushed over your glistening breast.

You propped yourself up on an elbow and watched him for a minute lapping away at your other nipple. It looked and felt heavenly, but in your head a new image began to form: Frederick’s head between your legs, bobbing up and down, the same wet and lascivious sounds, the same swirl of his tongue as he sucked your other nub into his mouth.

“Please, I need you.”

You were surprised at how desperate you sounded. Frederick understood. He sat up on the bed, kneeling, taking your hands in his. You sat up too and he pulled you close to his chest.

“I have condoms,” you whispered into his ear and kissed his blushing cheek. 

His grin was shy, almost boyish and you felt your heart swell with emotion for this wonderful man, the man you loved, the man who couldn’t believe that this was real and that you wanted him completely.

He was still wearing his t-shirt and boxers. Boxers that seemed awfully tight.

Frederick was as ready as you were.

You placed your hands on his muscular thighs and ran the tips of your fingers teasingly up and down. The moans you were drawing from him were delicious. You bent forward to kiss him, tongues passionately tangling and dancing until the both of you were panting.

Your one hand moved to the small of his back, sliding underneath his shirt, massaging his toned back muscles, while the other one wandered to the front of his boxers, cupping his length through the fabric.

“I want to see you, Freddy,” you whispered and reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up an inch and–

“Stop, please!”

You had never heard him raise his voice like that before. With any other man you would’ve felt scared, but you reminded yourself that this was your Freddy, that he would never be like this if he didn’t have a perfectly good reason for it. Maybe you had been too demanding after all.

“Of course, baby, we can stop, we don’t have to … you know.”

He couldn’t even look at you. His eyes were full of fear and his voice still sounded panicky when he answered.

“No. I want this. I want you, you have no idea how much I want you. But … I have told you about what happened. About what happened a year ago and–” 

His voice broke and he couldn’t finish his sentence. But he didn’t need to, you knew what he was alluding to, he had told you a few weeks into dating you:

Gideon. The operation. The scar.

“Frederick.” You put your hand on his and that seemed to calm him down a little. “I know.”

“You must think I’m ugly …”

“My love, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met. Neither a prosthetic nor a scar could ever change that.”

“A small facial scar is nothing compared to that large–” he trailed off again, he was taking deep breaths, obviously trying not to burst into tears.

You bent forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Shh, it’s okay.” 

You held and rocked him in your arms until his breathing had become steadier and quieter.

“And now I’ve killed the mood. I am so sorry.”

“On the contrary, my love,” you said sweetly.

You took his hand and guided it slowly downwards along your body. He gasped when his fingers reached your warm folds that were slick with your juices.

“That’s all for you, Frederick. I love you. And I’ll never not want you. Please believe me.” 

You placed a finger under his chin and he finally tilted up his head to look you in the eyes. 

“Maybe you don’t want _me_ anymore?” 

You regretted that last sentence immediately, you didn’t want to guilt him into anything after all. But apparently he hadn’t taken it that way.

“Of course not.” 

His eyes were still brimming with tears, but his voice was determined and full of lust. 

You smiled at him happily and kissed him again.

“Leave the shirt on, then. The boxers, however, will have to go.”

***

Frederick’s loud moans filled the room as his big and infinitely gentle hands caressed your sides, cupped your breasts, squeezed your ass juuust right, drawing you even closer to him.

His gaze was completely fixed on you, even when he began to work his favorite kind of magic for the second time this evening and resumed worshiping your breasts with his mouth.

And there you were, straddling him, rocking your hips fervently into his, his own powerful thrusts meeting you halfway–God, that slapping sound drove you insane.

You were quite a sight, your whole body shivering, an ecstatic smile on your face, knowing that you were getting closer to your first orgasm. A small miracle in and of itself, after all it was your first time with him.

But he hit your spot perfectly with every thrust.

He held you close.

He told he that he loved you.

Peaceful. Complete.

You came with a sob and his name on your lips. You knew it would only ever be his name now.

***

“Enjoyed your nap?”

It took you a few seconds until you were fully awake, but then you remembered. You smiled and turned around to find Frederick lying right beside you, his head propped up on the pillow, still wearing his shirt and smiling at you reverently.

“Hmmm, I did. But what happened before was even better,” you replied and nestled up to him.

He chuckled.

“You can say that again.”

Your hand began to absentmindedly stroke his chest and upper belly. You felt him tense up under your touch and he exhaled audibly. Had this been any other man you would have taken this as a signal of rejection. But you understood.

“Freddy … thank you.”

“For what?” 

He looked honestly perplexed.

“For being here with me. And for trusting me …”

His voice was full of emotion as he answered.

“Yes. I trust you.”

And suddenly his shaking hands reached for the hem of his shirt. He hesitated briefly, but then he pulled it over his head until he lay naked before you, revealed, vulnerable.

You didn’t know what to look at first. His perky nipples, so enticing that you felt your mouth go dry with excitement. The curly plume of his chest hair that seemed to be waiting for you (an only you) to play with it. His small, soft tummy that brought a tender smile to your face.

Your smile didn’t fade when you saw the dark line of scarred skin that ran over his belly and almost all the way down to his pelvis. It didn’t fade when you began to place soft kisses on it.

“Thank you for letting me love you, Freddy.”

He reached down and ran his hand through your hair.

“Thank you for loving me, mi ángel.”

You looked up at him.

_Peaceful. Complete. Home._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
